


Memetics

by DreamWalker682



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other, SO, Soulmates, enjoy?, i don't entirely know what this is, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWalker682/pseuds/DreamWalker682
Summary: O5-12 knew that someday, years of memetic and antimemetic research would lead to here. He stood in front of a god, the source of Antimemetics. He's stood in front of SCP-3000, so he should probably be able to handle this like anything else. Or will he?





	Memetics

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. I was put up to write this, and so welcome. This is the rarest of rare-pairs, a semi-crack, mostly serious tale that wouldn't have existed if not for a very odd series of events. Enjoy! Constructive criticism welcome.

The Physician's view

O5-12 likes to think that he knows what exists and what doesn’t most of the time. He likes to think that, somewhere behind his cold grey eyes, he can know what reality is. But looking at the thing in front of him, the constant amnestics and mnestics that run through him can’t do anything to dull the horror and awe he feels. 3125 seemed like everything and nothing, too many ideas, all wrapped up with a nice little bow. It was absolutely beautiful. 

For any lesser man, the mere sight of the deity-like entity could destroy their mind, their cognition and memory wiped away in a split second. But not him. Not the Physician, the pioneer of amnestics and memetic research. Not the man who the man who stared down the aspect of Oblivion and watched as it blinked first. This man would not bend nor break in the face of this beast but would do the only thing that made sense. 

He laughed. 

It was a raucous and mad laugh. He had forgotten what his original laugh was like, all those years ago when the Forbidden City Convention was still a thing. A laugh that he had show his wife before she was erased when reality was reset. As his snickering winded down, -12 turned his blue eyes back up to the deity, green iris’s reflecting the shadows and lights of its form. And the face. It was less of a face and more a series of black whirlpools and glittering light. Eyes like quasars, a mouth like a swallowing void. An errant thought came to the Physician’s mind:

“Beautiful”

 

3125’s view

There is a man before him, form small and breakable, yet his mind is stronger than anything that he knows. He is strange, never the same. His eyes are golden one moment, green the next. His hair is long and black, or is it short and grey? He cannot tell, despite what he can do. All he knows, is that this man in front of him, this small strange man, has not bent or broken, has not been destroyed like everything else that know what, or who, it is. This small man saw the patterns, saw the form of antimemetic entropy in the static, and stared back. 

He had started taking the term that the Foundation had given him as a name, all to keep themselves more secure. He called himself 3125, a random string of numbers to fit his random existence. To fit the variety of chaos he was. And this man, this ‘Physician’ as he called himself, was just like him. Random, mad, and blood running with the very things that helped him destroy the antimemetics personnel. 

They know they should destroy him, break what they could and move on, but he fascinated them. He was something different to anything he’s seen or made. He was completely unaffected by anything and everything he could do. 3125 stared down at this man, and the man began to laugh. It was mad and joyous, and it made something inside 3125’s form skip a beat. After several long seconds of laughter, the joyous sound waned off, and 3125 mourned the loss of it.

The man looked up towards them, shifting eyes studying their face, a grin slowly spreading across his features. As 3125 stared down at this man’s face, all they could hear, and all they could think, was:

“Beautiful”

 

-12, with the thought of this eldritch beast fresh in his mind, reached his hands up. With fake calmness, he rested his hands on the sides of 3125’s ‘head’, more a gap filled with stars than anything else. Common sense screamed at him to stop, to dose himself up with enough amnestics to put a rhino into a coma, but another part of himself told him to keep going. It told him to pull down the face of this creature, this Deity, and kiss the shadows and light that made up it’s form. Something was most definitely wrong, a memetic effect or maybe his over-use of amnestics getting to him, but it was all he could think about. 

The deity in question was experiencing an eerily similar mental debate. It wanted to wrap this little man up, know everything about him. It wanted to take him apart and reshape them, and it knew that it shouldn’t be thinking this, imagining all the ways that this odd man could belong to them. It needed to know why. Why this was what it wanted, what they desired. It scanned the mind that perplexed him so much, trying to find any reason. Any at all. 

And it saw what it was looking for.

Lines of axons and synapses, forming a complicated length of consistency in a strange neurochemical system. It was a mind unlike any other, now for two reasons. With a longing shudder, the deity surged forward, wrapping its form around the man in front of him. It surrounded him, and in doing so read through the memories and thoughts inside his head. 

There was so much. Complicated forms and documents, memories of before the world was re-written, stories and visions of creatures that could destroy memory as we know it if not contained, and stories. Stories of Serpents that encircled the world, Skyscraper tall angels that guard the gates of Eden, A small metal toy that could be the architect of our world. It saw a man that sacrificed something pure to gain the power to break anything to nothing. The End of History. Attempts to Assassinate Thought. A Light that Died. Quiet Days. Orcadian Horsemen. A Broken God. A Prototype. So Much. And Nothing.

The Escapee jerked backwards, too much data, too many stories. This man in front of him had to deal with the knowledge of almost everything and then wake up in the morning to run the world. It stared back down at the Physician, and it realized something was different. His eyes were no longer shifting. Instead, they were pitch dark, speckled with silver stars. After several silent seconds, the Physician gripped 3125’s ‘face’ and pulled it into a kiss. 

He caressed every contour and line of the Escapee’s face, exploring its mouth with his tongue. It was cold, but that didn’t deter the O5 from the kiss. It took a few second for 3125 to reciprocate, still reeling from the psychic backlash from the Physician’s mind. It cradled the man’s form, insignificant compared to its own size. Soon, everything faded into background noise as the two had a moment of bliss together, if only for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why -12's mind wasn't obliterated, I imagine all the amnestics and mnestics he has in his system have given him some form of mental shield. As to the Soulmate part, I see it as certain parts of a person's neurochemistry causing them to be attracted to each other. Either way, this is SCP, so stranger things have happened. And yes, the changing eye color is on purpose, with him no longer being quite human after the years of working with the Foundation.


End file.
